


Everything I didn't know I needed

by NtheDemon



Series: Agreement of Marriage [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Dancer Wonho, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Hyungwon, M/M, Model Chae Hyungwon, Mugging, Pictures, Texting, Worried Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.----------------------------------------------------------Chae Hyungwon was a rising model, he had the looks that could stop traffic and a personality that could freeze anyone that got close. He never cared to date because he never had the time, he wanted to get his name out there so he was always so busy but sometimes life does not wait when you are ready. With his twenty fifth birthday looming over him, his father made sure his son knew how much he could lose if he didn't get to know the dancer that they had found for him. Could Hyungwon make time for someone that he had never met? Could he marry a dancer that the first time they will ever see each other was their wedding day?





	1. Where to Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, here we have another arranged marriage series, this time we are going to do the ships of Monsta X! Hope everyone enjoys!

Chae Hyungwon was regal, he looked like a prince with a personality to match, he was an aspiring model that was already being sought after. But Hyungwon never let anyone get close to him, he didn't care for dealing with others outside of his work, and it showed because when he was done with an assignment all he did was pack up and go back to his apartment. He wasn't one to deal with anyone in general, he had learned a while ago to put on a face for his work but letting anyone actually get close to him wasn't something he did. Hyungwon enjoyed his life, he enjoyed being able to come home after a hectic schedule and have a cup to tea while reading, it was something he looked forward to after a long day. But of course nothing worked the way he wanted it to, and because he loved to be alone, fate was going to throw him for a loop and make sure he wouldn't be alone again.

It was a day like any other, he was just finishing an assignment, when he heard his phone chime at him while he was getting the make up taken off of his face. Giving the makeup artist a small smile, she nodded and left him alone so he could talk to who was on the phone. "Hello?" Was all he said because he didn't bother looking at the caller id to see exactly who it was. It was his father, letting him know that he already talked to his agent and Hyungwon now had a free evening to have dinner with him. After everything his parents sacrificed to get him to where he was, Hyungwon wasn't going to argue with him and after discussing where to meet they hung up and he changed into his street clothes to go meet with his father.

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant, a ten minute walk at most, and then once he stepped in his dark eyes moved around the place before landing on his father who was waiting for him. Giving an awkward wave, he made his way to the older man behind the hostess that needed to sit him. After a long glance from the girl that he didn't even notice, his father waved her off and let out a deep sigh, "I don't understand how you are single still? So many throw themselves at you." That made him snort and shake his head, "No one holds my interest so why should I indulge them in mine?" His father nodded his head and they ordered what they wanted for dinner before Hyungwon heard his father sigh once more. "Your mother and I are very proud of you, where you are going in this world but there is something that is coming up that we hoped you would notice." Hyungwon arched an eyebrow, "Your twenty fifth birthday Chae." The model almost spit out his water he was drinking, how could he forgotten about that, under their law if a male was single and his twenty fifth birthday was coming then he was now eligible for an arranged marriage or risk going to jail. All he could do was stare wide eyed at his father, "Don't worry, your mother and I already found your match, his name is Shin and here..." He pulled out a piece of paper with a number on it and handed it to his son. "Text him within twenty four hours or the government will start looking into you." Hyungwon nodded his head and put the number in his pocket before their dinner came and they started eating.

After dinner, he promised his father that he would contact Shin, and his father hugged him before he was able to walk to his apartment while his mind was racing. He worked hard at the life he had created, his world was perfect, and because of the money he was making he just moved into a big apartment that was all his. Could he truly risk everything he built or could he get to know the person his parents found for him. Biting his bottom lip, he set the number on his counter in the kitchen while he was making his tea for the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing his alarm going off, Hyungwon groaned loudly and turned it off, he loved sleep more than he loved his tea but he had an assignment he had to get ready for. Slowly getting out of bed, he shambled into his kitchen to make his tea for the morning when he saw the piece of paper sitting like a beacon in the night. He picked it up and picked his phone up from the charger and programmed the phone number in. He let out a soft sigh and began typing the first message hoping that the other was at least awake or his phone was on vibrate.

 **ME:** Hello, this is Chae Hyungwon, but I go by Hyungwon. I am hoping I am not bothering you....

He wasn't to sure what to say, he was a model, most of the time he stayed quiet but when he placed his phone down in chimed letting him know he had a message.

 **SHIN:** HI! It is nice to talk to you, I was just finishing my run, so hey! I am Shin but call me Wonho.

 **ME:** Wonho? That a nickname?

He changed it in his phone making sure he remembered to call his fiance the right name.

 **WONHO:** Stage name actually, I am a dancer, what do you do?

 **ME:** I am a model.

 **WONHO:** I am going to need a selca now

 **ME:** Go shower and let me get ready then I will send one, as long as I get one back.

 **WONHO:** TOTALLY!

Hyungwon couldn't stop the smile that crossed his features, Wonho seemed to be very easy to talk to, he was wondering what he looked like but he decided to go take a quick shower and get ready for his day. After about twenty minutes, he walked back out to his kitchen to finish his tea before grabbing his items to head out when he heard his phone go off again. Picking it up, a smile crossed his face.

 **WONHO:**  

 **WONHO:** Off to practice!

His parents truly outdid themselves, Wonho was completely breathtaking, and everything Hyungwon ever looked for in another.

 **ME:** You are very handsome just so you know.

 **WONHO:** Thanks! Your turn!

Hyungwon laughed softly before taking the selca that was requested of him.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** Off to a shoot! I will talk to you soon!

Before he locked his door, his phone went off.

 **WONHO:** NO WONDER YOU ARE A MODEL! YOU ARE HOT!

Hyungwon laughed and shook his head before sending a message out.

 **ME:** Thank you! Now go to practice so I can get to my shoot, I will text you when I get home tonight.

 **WONHO:** I will be waiting!

Hyungwon chuckled before walking out of his building and off for the day, his step lighter all thanks to a dancer that was already making him smile.


	2. Your Smile Makes Me Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It had been a week since he started talking with Wonho and Hyungwon was actually happier than he thought he would be. Most of the time he hated talking to others, hated hearing about their days, but with Wonho it was completely different. He needed the dancer more than he thought possible and he couldn't wait to speak with him during his day and at night before bed.

Hyungwon wasn't exactly sure what changed for him, when he couldn't wait to hear his phone chime, where he wanted to just sit down and talk with another about their day. But here he was, waiting for the text from Wonho letting him know that he was home safe after a performance that he had to go out of town for. His phone sat on the make up table that he was sitting across from, Hyungwon was waiting to finish a shoot that was taking forever to set up so he was just staring at his phone waiting for it to chime. And sure enough, when one of the assistants handed him his water, the phone went off and Hyungwon couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face before he picked it up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **WONHO:** I am home safe and sound gorgeous!

 **ME:** Selca or I don't believe you

 **WONHO:**  

Hyungwon couldn't stop the bright smile on his face, Wonho literally was perfect and he was still unsure how he got so lucky to have him in his life.

 **WONHO:** I wanna see you all pretty, send one back

 **ME:**  

 **WONHO:** You are really breathtaking, I hope you know, and are you about done yet?

 **ME:** I wish, no the last set decided to completely fall before we could start shooting so they are trying to get it fixed before I can go out there. Agent doesn't want me in an unsafe area.

 **WONHO:** Yeah neither does your fiance so you better make sure you stay safe.

 **ME:** I will bunny I promise.

The nickname came from one conversation of their signs and he found out that his fiance was a Rabbit, and since every time he talks to him he smiles, the bunny nickname came to be.

 **WONHO:** You better be! Anyway I am gonna go shower and grab some food, text me when you get home please.

 **ME:** Of course I will, I am actually being called to start anyway, I will talk to you soon!

 **WONHO:** Can't wait! ^__^

Hyungwon actually giggled before getting up from his seat to finish the shoot out so he could finally go home and talk to Wonho again. It still was so amazing that he had someone in his life that he could talk to and care for. He was never one to care about another but here he was caring what happened with Wonho and it was nice to know he had someone worry about him also. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shambling into his apartment, Hyungwon let out a huff of air before he made his way to his kitchen to make his cup of tea. Letting out a huff of air, he pulled out his cell phone and sent Wonho a text to let him know he was home.

 **ME:** Finally home, hope I don't wake you...

He realized the last time they spoke was two hours ago so he was sure his finace was asleep but he promised he would let him know he was safe. It took a minute but when he was pouring his tea in his mug he heard his phone go off.

 **WONHO:** Selca or I don't believe you

Hyungwon snorted but decided to take one because he knew Wonho wanted to make sure he was home and safe.

 **ME:**  

 **WONHO:** You are so cute!! Now I can really get some sleep, make sure you do the same okay.

 **ME:** I am having my cup of tea then off to bed for me. Night Bunny.

 **WONHO:** Night Frog Prince  <3

Hyungwon giggled and finished his tea before walking to his bathroom to take a shower and then off to bed like he promised his bunny that he would.


	3. Your Smile Helps the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> Hyungwon's day started like they usually had, he ate a light breakfast and went to his shoot without a care in the world. He had Wonho who made him smile and he cared deeply for, if only he knew that the man he talked to for three weeks now, the man that held his heart would help him in more ways than one. He never knew he needed someone as much as he needed Wonho until on his way to get some lunch he was mugged and his phone was stolen.. his only way of talking to Wonho.

**WONHO:** This is gonna be a long day....

 **ME:** You will be fine bunny, it is one audition, and you know you will get the part so calm down.

 **WONHO:**  

 **WONHO:** You are supposed to defend me froggy.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** You will be fine bunny, I promise, now I am off to my shoot so text me how it went!

 **WONHO:** Love you too, but yeah I need to get going! Have fun at your shoot!

 **ME:** I love you too Wonho, Good Luck (even though you don't need it.)

Hyungwon couldn't stop the bright smile that happened as he put his phone back in his bag while he was walking into the building he was supposed to be at. He really did love Wonho, with everything he was. He just made the model's day so much brighter and he was looking forward to getting through the day just so he could talk with his talented bunny again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To bad his own day would go from wonderful to worse, Hyungwon didn't even get a chance to talk to Wonho before all hell broke loose for him. He was just dismissed for lunch, he pulled his phone out to text Wonho and ask about his day when he was grabbed and pulled into a dirty alleyway. Before anything could be said, a fist came and hit him right across the jaw knocking him down before he could defend himself. Letting out a slight whimper as the pain coursed through him, he felt hands all over him and before he could yank it back, the mugger took his cellphone and his bag before punching him one last time in the jaw then kicking him in the stomach to make sure he stayed down. Hyungwon couldn't see anything, all he felt was pain, but he didn't care about his injuries.. he needed his phone. His phone was the only way he could get a hold of Wonho and he watched it run away with one swollen eye before he slowly tried to get up but unable to.

He laid there for who knows how long before he heard a couple of people start walking and then running over to him. "Hyungwon, what happened!" His agent sounded frantic and when the photographer helped him up slowly, they saw what truly happened. Helping him get back to the studio, his agent called the police, while the photographer and assistants got him ice and a bottle of water to calm down. When the police came, he described the mugger as best he could, and his agent was calling to cancel everything in his wallet and deactivating his phone before anything could happen. Hyungwon was depressed, he truly was, he knew he would heal but he had no way to talk to Wonho and right now he needed his bunny with the beautiful smile. 

The shoot was postponed, since he was injured, and he was sent home to rest but he couldn't think properly without thinking about Wonho. He was sure the dancer was worried about him but he couldn't contact him so he had to wait until his items were returned or what. He was sitting in his living room, trying without much hope to read one of his book and relax but he couldn't, he needed his bunny. Letting out a deep sigh finally giving up hope, he heard a soft knock on the door, so he slowly got up wincing at the pull of muscles that he felt and when he opened his door he saw Ji-Wo, his agent, on the opposite side. "Hello..." He said before his eyes moved to the item in her hand. "We haven't gotten your items back yet but I called your phone company and told them that your phone was stolen so they sent this and all your numbers are already programmed in. Wonho has been texting non-stop so please answer him." Hyungwon reached out and took the phone, he wrapped her in a hug, gently since he was still hurt, and gave her a rare smile. "Thank you Ji-Wo, this means a lot to me." She smiled and nodded, "I knew you couldn't rest until you heard from him so please talk to him. My wife is holding dinner for me so I must be going." He nodded and gave her a smile before walking back into his apartment, already hitting Wonho's name in his messages.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **WONHO:** I GOT THE PART!!!! 

 **WONHO:** Are you so busy that you can't answer me? It's been an hour..

 **WONHO:** Okay you are scaring me, it has been four and no word from you.. what's going on...

 **WONHO:** I just got a call from your agent making me aware of what happened... please please please be okay....

Hyungwon smiled gently before typing his own message.

 **ME:** Hey my bunny, I am alright, sore and in pain but alright. I am better now that I am able to talk to you though.

The reply that he got made him giggle into his hand.

 **WONHO:** FROGGY!!! OMG PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE OKAY!! 

 **ME:** I am okay, better now that I can talk to you, and congratulations on the audition. I knew you could do it.

 **WONHO:**  

 **WONHO:** Cause you believed in me, can I see you?

Hyungwon lick his lip, hissing some at the pain that he felt before nodding.

 **ME:** Yeah one sec..

 **ME:**  

 **WONHO:** You are so cute, seriously, stop being that cute especially while you are hurt.

 **ME:** I love you too

 **WONHO:** I love you Chae Hyungwon, more than you will ever know, now get some rest for me.

 **ME:** I love you too Shin Hoseok, and I will... I will talk to you soon.

 **WONHO:** You better  <3

Hyungwon smiled, not caring that his face hurt, Wonho made him feel so loved and cared for. He walked to his bedroom and did just want he promised his bunny, he rested.


	4. Two Hearts Beat As One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It was a couple of days before Hyungwon was not only going to finally meet Wonho, but they were going to be married. If you asked him a month ago how he would feel knowing he was going to marry someone he would have never met, he would have laughed. But now, now he couldn't wait, because he knew that his bunny was his entire world and he knew they belonged together. So instead of shoots and meetings, Hyungwon was moving things around his apartment to make room for his soon to be husband.

It was only a couple of days before Hyungwon got to meet and marry the love of his life. He never thought that he would be here in his life, never thought that he would have a modeling contract, and more importantly fall so deeply in love with someone that he technically hadn't even met yet. Wonho was everything he never realized he needed in his life, the dancer had a way of making his bad days worthy living through and he was sure the other didn't realize just how much he needed him. His day started and ended with the breathtaking man that held Hyungwon's entire heart in his hands. The model was sure that he wasn't the only feeling the nervous energy around him, though he knew Wonho was at practice, so he was sipping his tea at home. He had just finished signing for Wonho's boxes and now they were sitting in his living room waiting for his soon to be husband to come home.

His agency was giving him some time off, his agent wanted him to enjoy his wedding and few days with his husband before he went back to shoots, and he knew Wonho was on his last practice before he also got some time off. Hyungwon couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face when he heard his phone chime from in the kitchen, he didn't have to look to see who it was, he knew it was his bunny.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **WONHO:** I can not WAIT to marry you!

Hyungwon actually giggled before setting his mug down to answer his love.

 **ME:** I can't wait either! I am staring at your boxes that are waiting for you to get here.

 **WONHO:** I tried hiding in one of the boxes but was found out real quick

 **ME:** No hiding bunny, you know we are going to see each other very soon.

 **WONHO:**  

 **WONHO:** Time is going by so slow!

**ME:**

**ME:** Just two days bunny, we can make it two days, actually now it is like a day and half since the day is almost over.

 **WONHO:** I still don't get how you are breathtaking and annoying all at the same time

 **ME:** Get used to it, now I know you aren't done with practice and I need to do a few more things around here to make sure you are comfortable.

 **WONHO:** As long as I have you, I am happy  <3

 **ME:** I love you too, now off to practice!

 **WONHO:** Yeah Yeah.......

 **WONHO:** I love you my frog prince!

Hyungwon giggled once more before setting his phone down and finishing up the last minute stuff around his apartment to make it their home. He really did want Wonho to feel welcome, and he wanted to start his life with the dancer without any issues to speak of.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyungwon was staring out the window of his living room, biting his bottom lip nervously, it was the day of his birthday but more importantly than that.. it was the day of his wedding. He let out a huff of air, never was he nervous, he could stand in front of a crowd and camera with not a care in the world but here he was, more than nervous about something his heart was telling him was right. He knew Shin Hoseok was his happily ever after that many of the stories would tell, but he couldn't stop the nervous feeling welling up within him. Hearing a knock on his door, he turned and moved to answer, knowing it was either his agent or his parents coming to take him to the hotel where the wedding would be held.

Opening the door, he smiled softly seeing his parents waiting for him, his father held his suit that he was going to wear and before anything was said his mother wrapped him in a hug. "You look nervous dear, don't be, we all know Shin is where you belong." Hyungwon laughed softly before hugging his mother back, she always had a way knowing exactly what he was feeling without him saying anything about it. She was one of the reasons he got into the career that he did, she always told him that if he would use his looks for a career then he would go far and sure enough she was right. He was sought after by many companies to model their work, which was amazing since he recently got into it a two years ago. "I know, Wonho is everything I could possibly want in a future... I am just nervous for some reason." His father gave a chuckle and nodded his head, "I felt the same son, even though I knew your mother held my entire heart, but I am sure he is feeling the same that you are so why don't you text him when we get to the hotel.. I am sure both of you can calm each other down." He smiled brightly at his father before nodding and following his parents out to head to the hotel and his future.

It took thirty minutes to get to the hotel, and when they pulled up, Hyungwon couldn't stop blinking in slight shock at the place. It was gorgeous in more ways than one, it looked like a place where royals got married, he couldn't believe this was where he would be saying his vows. Blinking at his parents, they smiled at their son, before pulling up to the entrance and having a few staff meet them there. "Is this our groom?" A tall lady in a pressed blue suit asked, "I am one of them I suppose." Hyungwon gave a chuckle, "You are the model, striking good looks, allow us to get your bags. Whatever you need to make sure your day goes off beautifully, please let us know." They all bowed to him which made him blush but he nodded and watched them take his things before following his parents into the lobby, he didn't get much time to really look around before a woman with pale blonde hair came right up to him and wrapped him in a big hug. A man next to her laughed and pulled her softly away from him, "I am sorry, she is just excited to meet our son-in-law." Hyungwon's confused look turned into a bright smile, they were Wonho's parents, and from how they greeted him, he would fit right into the family. After bowing in respect and talking with his in-laws, Hyungwon finally went up to his room to try and relax before he needed to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **WONHO:** Well your parents are very lovely, you have your mother's eyes, thought you should know.

Hyungwon grinned happily at his phone, that meant his love was now under the same roof as he was, and he felt the flurry of butterflies fly through him.

 **ME:** That is not the first time that I have heard that, but it is still a lovely compliment. Your mother looks like you, she wrapped me in a hug before I could even greet her.

 **WONHO:** That would be her, she is very very excited about having you in our family, I am very excited too.

 **ME:** I am also, can you believe tomorrow we are going to meet!

 **WONHO:** I can't believe it, I get to meet and marry the love of my life all in one day, I love you Chae Hyungwon and I can't wait to be your husband.

 **WONHO:**  

 **ME:** I love you too Shin Hoseok, and I can not wait to be your husband, I know you are my everything.

 **ME:**  

 **WONHO:** Try to get some sleep, I love you and I can't wait to finally see you tomorrow.

 **ME:** I love you too and you do the same! Until tomorrow!  <3

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyungwon's day started bright and early but he knew it would start in a flurry since it was his wedding day after all. Hearing a knock on his door, he rubbed his eyes and opened it seeing a staff member with a rolling cart of food waiting for him. Letting him in, he was handed a paper of his itinerary for the day. Smiling softly, he saw his favorite tea already steeping for him so he decided to text Wonho to see how his day is starting.

 **ME:** Good morning my bunny!

 **WONHO:** GOOD MORNING!!!! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FROG!!! 

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** Thank you! I love you so much and I just wanted to say good morning before our day officially starts!

 **WONHO:**  

 **WONHO:** I love you too! And yes my stylist is already setting things up so I will have to go! But make sure you send a picture when you are ready! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!!!!

 **ME:** As long as I get one, you will get one, and now off with you! Make sure you eat something!

 **WONHO:** BYE FROGGY!!!

 **ME:** BYE BUNNY!!!

Hyungwon couldn't stop the giggles while he finished his breakfast and sure enough the moment he was done with his tea, a knock came and a stylist came through the door carrying a bag and rolling in a suitcase. She turned to him and gave a bright smile, "You and your future husband are the talk of the hotel here. Both striking good looking men marrying each other.. It is a wonder you both won't stun the audience into silence." Hyungwon chuckled with her before nodding and moving into the chair she set up so that she could begin her work on him. He knew he was good looking but there was no denying Wonho's level of attractiveness, the dancer was truly stunning and he still couldn't believe that he was all his.

It took an hour to get him ready, his stylist wanted to make sure every single hair was perfect, not the he minded because he did want to look the best for his fiance. When he got changed into his suit, he heard a soft gasp and a small clap, turning seeing the stylist reaching for his phone. "I must take a picture, this is my greatest work!" He grinned at her and nodded before striking a pose, looking at the picture he had to admit he did look good. So he sent the picture to Wonho just like he promised him he would.

 **ME:** All ready to marry the best bunny in the entire world!

 **ME:**  

It did not take him long to get his answer about how he looked...

 **WONHO:** HOLY HELL! IS YOUR HAIR BLACK?! I thought you were breathtaking before but damn Hyungwon! You are stunning!

 **ME:** Thank you! The stylist asked and I decided to start my new life with you, I wanted to start it with a bang. Now let me see you!

 **WONHO:**  

 **WONHO:** All ready to start my new life with the man that has my heart!

Hyungwon couldn't stop his breath from catching, Wonho was truly perfect in every single way, and he couldn't believe that he was his. Hearing the stylist behind him gasp, he turned and smiled at her, "You both are going to make some many people swoon with how attractive you both are.. like bless the audience." He laughed and nodded before watching her leave and his parents entered to take his phone from him.

 **ME:** My parents are here so I will see you soon, and Wonho.. you are truly stunning. I can't believe I get to call you my husband very very soon.

 **WONHO:** Thanks Hyungwon, I love you so much and I can't wait to marry you!

Hyungwon laughed softly and handed his phone to his parents who hugged him tight before leaving him to his thoughts. He still couldn't believe in an hour that he was not only going to see Wonho but marry the amazingly perfect man. He knew deep within his very soul that Wonho is where his future laid and now he just had to wait to marry him. When the time came, he walked out to the chapel that was decorated gorgeously, it was swirls of blacks and whites every where that looked just as stunning as the couple themselves. Hyungwon stood next to the preacher who was waiting with a smile of his own, and the model looked around slowly a soft smile on his face as he waited for the time and music to start.. for him to get married.

And then it happened, the music started, the doors opened and Hyungwon's entire world shifted. If he thought Wonho was breathtaking in selcas then him in person was a work of sheer art. He was stunning, and when Wonho's bright blue eyes caught Hyungwon's dark ones, they both grinned at each other. This was truly meant to be, Hyungwon knew it, and when Wonho was within arm distance he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and grazing his perfect features with his long fingers. And then the ceremony started and Hyungwon said his vows all looking at his perfect angel in front of him, when it was time to exchange rings, Wonho traced his own fingers along the model's long ones like he did to the dancer before they said I Do.

Grinning happily at each other, the preacher announced them husbands and they were able to have their first kiss. Wonho jerked Hyungwon right against his body and the tall man couldn't stop the shiver before the perfect set of lips took his in their first kiss as a couple and as husbands. Breaking away slowly when they heard the chapel erupt in cheers, Hyungwon smiled brightly at Wonho. "I love you Shin Hoseok." Wonho grinned at his husband, "And i love you Chae Hyungwon-Hoseok." And captured his lips in one more kiss before the party truly started.

It was a love story written in the stars, a model and a dancer that held so much love for each other, that the sky was just a bit brighter.


End file.
